April Fools!
by moonfaerie326
Summary: He was ready to explode. The day had started off normal until she’d walked out of the elevator, and even that had nearly been his undoing. TIVA


Darn… My cookies are stale. They're those delicious Girl Scout thin mints and they're stale! EW. That makes them non-delicious and I am very upset. Stupid stale cookies with their stupid stale-ness.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN. Nope I really don't, scouts honor~.

Oh, and this may be a little silly, - dumb, idiotic, feel free to through in your own adjective- but I hope you enjoy it!

He was ready to explode. The day had started off normal until she'd walked out of the elevator, and even that had nearly been his undoing.

She'd stripped off her jacket as soon as she made it to her desk and he had sucked in a breath as he took in her outfit. A tight blue shirt, one that he was sure was at least two sizes smaller than what she usually wore as it clung to her body like a second skin, showcasing her petite frame in such a delicious way. A black pencil skirt, in which he was sure had to be illegal in all 50 states, it wasn't short, no, it hit just above the knee in a very professional based cut, but the way it accentuated her hips and outlined the muscles of her legs made him nearly pant. Her legs seemed to go on for miles as his eyes frenetically traced the slope of her flexed calves down to the tiny stilettos that incased her dainty little feet.

Tony's fingers curled around the papers on his desk, crinkling the once straight sheets. He breathed heavily through his nose, which he immediately regretted as her spice filled his nostrils, sending his eyes crashing shut as he shuddered.

His whole frame was screaming at him to get down on his knees and worship her, and he was moments away from complying.

"What is wrong, Tony?" Ziva spoke in his ear after having swiftly moved around his desk when his eyes were closed.

He could practically feel her lips caressing his skin as she spoke and he inhaled deeply as he rolled his chair closer to the desk, trying to escape her tantalizing body. "Ziva…" His voice was a whimper, no strength behind the mewling sound.

"I can help you Tony." She purred, pressing her body into the back of his chair closing him in.

Tony's head fell back as heavy breaths fell from his parted lips. _Too soon! _His mind screamed at him, and he gratefully agreed, it was far too soon for him to give into the dizzying sensation that was currently flowing through his body, even though he was almost sure that it'd never been this strong before. He didn't want to appear desperate.

His mind had long since gone blank and he couldn't manage more than encouraging grunts, hoping she'd "help" him as she'd stated.

"Just tell me what you need, Anthony." He didn't even comprehend her use of his given name as his fingers clenched tighter and his hips jumped off the chair as if they were seeking the warmth of her body.

Ziva smiled down at his form, she had yet to even touch him and he was already in the throes of euphoria; deriving so much pleasure from just her voice. She let her breath swirl across his flesh for a moment longer before she moved to his side, taking up perch on the edge of his desk. She leaned back on her left hand, her right hand lying across her lap as she crossed her legs, she watched with unconcealed satisfaction as his glazed eyes traced her every motion, as if he was cataloging each event. She glanced away, noting the still empty bullpen as she brushed away invisible lint on her thigh.

Tony immediately missed her warmth as she moved away from him, but he was thankful that he could finally lay eyes on her again. His mouth was watering as she sat at the edge of his desk before leaning back slightly and crossing her legs. His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips as he took in the newly exposed flesh of her thigh. His eyes trailed after her hand as she began to lightly run her fingers along her leg.

His fingers idly twitched from their spot on his desk but he couldn't seem to make them budge in the slightest, his entire body was rooted to the spot so he settled for tracing her form with his eyes instead of his fingers.

Ziva let out a sigh as she watched him simply stare at her; she had to admit she was hoping for some sort of reaction, in fact she had been counting on it. She leaned forward in her spot, letting her fingers trail along his cheek gently before she finally whispered, "Is there nothing I can do for you then?" She pouted gently as she pulled away, her fingers leaving his cheek as she hopped off his desk, sashaying her way to her own seat.

She gracefully slid into her seat with a sigh, watching as Tony still sat completely stupefied. She needed to get a reaction out of him, she'd told McGee that she'd be able to have him begging by the end of the day, it would be the perfect April Fools joke after all the pranks he pulled on them over the years. But now as she stared at him she wasn't sure she'd have him begging at all.

She booted up her computer as she thought of ways to make him beg.

--

Tony watched her unable to tear his eyes away from her form. He silently berated himself for not saying anything; maybe if he had she wouldn't currently be so far away. He shook his head, stopping himself from calling out to her; if she offered her assistance again he'd make sure to take her up on it, but he was not going to beg for it, he didn't want to make things too easy for her.

--

"I hate paperwork." Tony grumbled for the fifth time as he watch Ziva put yet another file into the filing cabinet. If she'd just stay behind her desk this whole "not begging" thing would be so much easier. She was weakening his resolve each time she stepped from behind her desk.

Gibbs had been in and out of the bullpen all day and Tony wished he would stay so that maybe then he could stop his mind from wandering into places it should not wander at work.

Ziva pulled another file from the depths of the drawer, only to let it slip from her fingers as soon as it was free from the confines of the drawer. She tossed a watch-and-learn look to McGee as the papers fluttered to the ground. "Oops." She muttered aloud, sparing Tony a glance out of the corner of her eye before she got down on her knees to retrieve the fallen papers, her back to Tony.

She reached for the final piece of paper, which was furthest away from her, and she had to stretch her back to retrieve it. Once she had the paper in her hand she began to stand upright the newly formed folder in her hand.

Tony watched as the papers fluttered helplessly to the ground and he moved to get up and collect them only to find Ziva already in the process, he instead found himself sinking back into the depths of his chair as he watched Ziva on her hands and knees and collecting the sheets. His blood was boiling as he took in her lifted backside and the way it would sway with each new paper she collected.

Before he knew it she was standing, and throwing him a look over her shoulder; one that made his heart rate increase as he sputtered for words.

"Oh come on!" He shouted, slamming his hands onto his desk. He was becoming increasingly frustrated, he didn't know if he could hold out much longer when everything she did seemed to be inviting him in. The way she'd toss her hair over her shoulder, and scratch the skin at her ankle. Even the way she plucked away at the keys as she typed seemed to be drawing him in.

He threw a glare to the ceiling, silently cursing his weakened state. He should be able to fight this; he shouldn't succumb to such simple things. He should have been throwing back taunts, not letting them slide along his body only increasing the frustration.

An irritated noise passed through his nose as she once again stood up. Tony stood up as well, his chair flying backwards and colliding with the wall behind him with a loud thunk.

McGee and Ziva both shot him questioning looks as he straightened his jacket briefly before stomping towards the bathroom. "I need to use the head." He growled, not sparing a glance in Ziva's direction for fear of what he would do if he had to stare at her for a second longer.

--

Tony splashed cold water on his face, letting the icy droplets roll down his skin before wiping them up with the scratchy brown paper they dubbed as a "towel". The water seemed to cool his mind, and he no longer had an image of Ziva in her tight little number burned in the forefront of his brain. Did she realize how amazing she looked? He wasn't sure if she did, because she went on as if she was in her cargo pants and thick sweater. She should act a bit differently, at least that's what he believed but it was Ziva and she always seemed to do the exact opposite of what Tony had come to believe.

He was used to women flaunting there looks, doing everything to accentuate the clothing that donned their body, but Ziva went about as a normal basis, and he believed that that was the reason that he was being so effected. Her subtle moves were sexier than any of the overt passes he had received in his lifetime, and he'd been on the receiving end a lot in his life.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he missed the sound of the door opening, but he did hear the swift click of the lock as it was engaged and he turned his head sharply only to come face to face with Ziva, who had moved with impossible quickness and was at his side in an instant.

She gently clicked her tongue at him, popping her hip against the counter as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Tony, Tony, Tony." She drawled, drawing his name out longer with each pass. "You have been on edge all day." She announced, and he couldn't help but notice the way her lips seemed to jut out. "Tell me what I can do to help you."

Tony shook his head, not believing that his was happening. He couldn't understand her motives, but maybe he had been a little out of sorts lately, no sex would do that to a man. "I'll be fine Ziva." He announced, making sure to keep at least 5 inches of distance between their bodies at all times.

She shook her head slowly and he breathed out deeply as she closed the gape between them pushing her body against his sensuously. She cocked her head to the right, breathing through parted lips for a moment before she finally spoke. "Are you sure there is nothing you wish of me?" She murmured, egging him on.

He groaned his eyes falling shut in agony and pleasure. Why did she have to do this to him, he'd been avoiding her for a reason for the paste few weeks and this was that reason. He couldn't stand to be in her presence for too long because it affected him in ways he would never imagine.

His eyes snapped open, as he finally seemed to regain his composure that he'd been missing for far too long. "There is something I need your help with." He whispered huskily against her neck, finally closing the gap between them of his own accord as he pulled her closer by the groove of her waist.

Her eyes lowered fractionally, taking in his red lips as his breath came out harshly. "Tell me Tony." She purred, knowing she was moments away from hearing him beg. "Let me know what I can do."

"Make me feel, Ziva." He purred. "I want to feel alive in a way only a women can accomplish, only a way _you _can do." She shivered in his hold, biting her lip gently as the tables flipped he was the one with all the control now, holding it over her with his words. "Please, Ziva." He pleaded, "Help me."

She smiled gently before weaving her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down to hers as she raised up on her tiptoes. "I've been waiting for you to ask that all day." She whispered before she pushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, her fingers massaging his neck as the both fought for control of the kiss.

On the other side of the door McGee groaned, knowing he was once again out fifty bucks. With a petulant huff McGee sulked away to go find his wallet. He really hated April Fools Day.

They parted from their kiss with big smiles on their faces. Tony rested his forehead against Ziva's as he whispered, "A double April Fools prank?" He whispered, referring how she had bet McGee money and then brought him in on it. "You're very devious." He announced wryly, kissing her lips once more. "But did you have to be such a tease." He questioned, lightly smacking her rear to draw attention to her outfit.

Her smile broadened as she pushed herself further against him, "I wanted you to actually _feel_ the torture."

"Oh, believe me. I did." He mused, his eyebrows drawing together. "I've never been so sexually frustrated before in my life." He whined.

She placed a kiss along his jaw before moving to his neck. "I will make it up to you tonight." She promised huskily, her eyes twinkling with mischievous.

Tony groaned knowing the rest of the day was going to be filled with just as much teasing as before.

This story kicked my butt, stomped on me and threw me to the wolves. I believe it hates me. I struggled with it for hours until I finally just gave up and said "Screw it" And began to write it without much thought process put into it until AFTER everything was finished. This was a tough-y, that went COMPLETELY in the wrong direction but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit.

And, yeah, they're a bit OOC. I tried to keep them in character but like I said, it did not want to comply with my wishes.


End file.
